


Spider Puberty is Rough

by Grace_d



Series: Short Stories for Small Spiders [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is a drama queen, Peter Parker wreaking havoc, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, most of these will be ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_d/pseuds/Grace_d
Summary: “Don’t come in here.” Peter’s voice continues. “I’m hideous. Not fit for consorting with humans.”Tony rolls his eye and starts plugging in the override codes.May grabs his sleeve.“Uh Tony.” She points unsteadily.A dark black shape crawls up onto Peter’s desk. It twitches all eight legs.





	1. Chapter 1

“And this is where the real magic happens.” Tony says, stretching his arms out wide and walking backwards so May Parker can get the full effect of his futuristic lab. An effect that’s ruined when he collides firmly with the glass door. 

May raises an eyebrow. 

“That was supposed to open automatically.” Tony says, rubbing the back of his head. 

He waves his hand at the sensor. Nothing happens. 

“Hey.” He pushes at the door. 

Red flashes on the keypad. 

“Hey kid, did you lock us out?” Tony says into the intercom. 

“Soundproofed.” He mouths to May. 

“Yes.” Peter’s glum voice echoes back out. Tony looks up to the corners of the ceiling, where the kid sometimes lurks. 

May leans into the glass too, peering into the blue lit lab. Various projects are scattered across Tony’s half of the lab, coils and wires sneaking around every which way. Peter’s desk, by contrast, is pristine save for his name tag in the corner. He still packs away neatly after each session, acting like a polite guest while he’s at the Tower. Tony’s waiting in anticipation for the moment the kid forgets himself, and leaves a spare oil rag or soldering iron out. 

“Don’t come in here.” Peter’s voice continues. “I’m hideous. Not fit for consorting with humans.” 

Tony rolls his eye and starts plugging in the override codes. 

May grabs his sleeve. 

“Uh Tony.” She points unsteadily. 

A dark black shape crawls up onto Peter’s desk. It twitches all eight legs. 

Tony jabs the intercom again. 

“Hey kid. You know there’s a giant spider in the lab?” He asks. 

“Oh haha.” Peter’s voice comes through dryly. The spider turns to face them, then back away. “Thank you Captain Obvious.” 

“No.” May breathes in disbelief, echoing Tony’s own shock. She looks at Tony. “No?” 

“I thought everything was over, no more surprises after the bite.” The spider drops low on the table. “Then blammo. Second Spider puberty. ” 

Tony explodes into action, smashing override codes into the keypad. May is just as frantic, tapping her hands against Tony’s arms as he does. 

“Just hang on baby. Tony and I are here. We’re going to make it okay.” May calls through the door. 

“Hurry up.” She hisses at Tony. 

“I’m trying!” He snaps back. “Hang in there Pete, we’ll speak to Cho." 

“Yeah,” May chimes in, “She’ll have a… I dunno, cream or something.” 

She shrugs helplessly at the look he shoots her. 

A cream? Really? A cream is going to fix this May? 

The door swooshes open and he and May trip over one another getting through it. The spider, no, Peter, Spider-Peter takes a running leap off the bench and scurries across the floor. 

“Tony, get him!” May shrieks. 

Tony baseball-slides across the polished concrete as Spider-Peter crawls under the row of shelving, just avoiding Tony’s outstretched fingers. May’s right behind him. She drops to the floor and together they peer under the shelving as eight slim legs disappear into a crevice. 

Tony flips onto his back and starts wiggling under the shelf. May’s freaking out in Italian now, and Tony’s starting to catch on. He doesn’t know what the heck to do with Spider teens who are now actual spiders. 

“You guys okay?” Peter’s voice comes from behind them and Tony smashes his head against the shelf. 

Peter’s lying on the floor under his desk, one red and blue hand buried in a bucket of M&M’s. Two eyes, four limbs, Tony counts just in case. May lets out a hysterical giggle and crawls across to where Peter lies. She yanks him into sitting with a hug. 

“Really Pete?” Tony demands, pressing his hand hard against his pounding chest. “Spider puberty?!" 

“The spider gods are punishing me.” Peter intones. 

He sits up straighter, and hooks his chin over May’s shoulder. He taps the skin there. Tony scoots closer to see a red and irritated outcrop of pimples breaking out. 

"Yeah okay,” Tony admits. “I’ve got a cream for that."


	2. Don't run with Markers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon Peter, you’ve got to do it.” Tony saying, closing his eyes and bracing himself. “Don’t hesitate.” 
> 
> Peter looks uncertainly between his hand, and his mentor. 
> 
> “Just stab me,” Tony instructs him, still unmoving, “it’s the only way you’re getting out of here.”

“C’mon Peter, you’ve got to do it.” Tony saying, closing his eyes and bracing himself. “Don’t hesitate.” 

Peter looks uncertainly between his hand, and his mentor. 

“Just stab me,” Tony instructs him, still unmoving, “it’s the only way you’re getting out of here.” 

“I still don’t understand why.” Peter says, his voice echoing in the empty room around them. Peter’s eyes flick to the door, then the window, as though seeking another way of escape, rather than remaining trapped with a madman. 

“If you don’t do it, I’ll do it.” Tony warns. 

Another moment of hesitation from Peter and Tony strike out, hard and unexpected. A thin line of red blooms across Peter’s cheek. Peter blinks in shock, disbelief at Tony’s betrayal. He raises a shaking hand to his face, smearing red. 

“What the hell Parker!” Tony exclaims, “You didn’t even try to duck! What happened to those super senses of yours?” 

“I don’t think they take magic marker seriously as a threat.” Peter says, rubbing at his cheek. “This better not be permanent.” 

“You aren’t taking this seriously.” Tony scolds him. 

“That’s because you look more like one of my teachers than my sensei right now, Mister Stark, waving a marker about and lecturing me.” 

Tony clicks the bottom of the marker three times and a blade springs from the bottom. He slashes at Peter again and the boy ducks, twisting his body and reeling away. 

“Never underestimate your opponent’s weapon.” Tony grunts as he lunges again. 

Peter squeaks and flips away. 

“How was I supposed to know you were wielding a bladed marker!” Peter yells from his perch on top of the boxing bag. “That’s not usually an option!” 

Tony just laughs and starts to circle the gym. He waves the marker slash knife at Peter. Peter shrinks behind the heavy bag, eyes wary. 

“This is crazy,” Tony hear him mutter, “he’s crazy.” 

Tony lunges, and Peter squeals again, dropping backwards. Peter hits the bag with a vicious front kick and it rips from the roof, one hundred kilos of sand punching Tony square in the chest. He goes down. 

“I’m sorry Mister Stark.” Peter calls out, but doesn’t come any closer. 

“Good.” Tony grunts from the floor. “You’re learning.” 

He clicks the pen again and the blade retracts. Tony summons the Iron Man armour. 

“Round two.” 

Peter runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ me if you like it! Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> What are these little stories? I am not sure. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
